


Care for a Drink?

by Voidcoffee



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, As in they're getting super drunk, Other, long fics are not my speciality fskj, this is very short again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidcoffee/pseuds/Voidcoffee
Summary: Juno and Peter playing a drinking game? Ending in romantic things? It's more likely than you think.Commissioned by Tumblr user pastel-trash-king.





	Care for a Drink?

“What are the rules of this game?” I’d asked, draped over Peter like a blanket on a cold winter’s night.  
“Every time someone raises an eyebrow in this...What did you call it?”  
“Rita’s detective show. Mr Mulbright’s Murders or something like that.”  
“Mr Mulbright’s Murders, you have to take a shot.” From the opposite side of his jacket I was lying on, he pulled a bottle of gin. Still don’t know how that fitted in there. Then again, that’s also the guy who stores entire grocery aisles in his back pockets. Unicorn Tears Gin. I’d been given it before; it’s pretty okay as far as gin goes. More of a whiskey guy myself…. That’s a lie, Unicorn Tears Gin is absolutely the best alcohol I’ve ever had and I was kind of excited to have it again.

He gently pushed me off him as he announced he was going to grab a pair of shot glasses from the kitchen. I watched him walk, followed his agile body as he reached for the top shelf and pulled out what he was looking for. Before, the shot glasses used to be on the kitchen counter, always. Nureyev changed that, changed me, for the better. Anyways.

Nureyev returned and sat the shot glasses down on the table in front of us. Nimble fingers, as always, he undid the cap of the bottle and sat it down next to the glasses. Then, he sat down next to me, and pulled me towards him. Kissed me. After months of dating, I’m still not used to that. His lips are comfortable, they are home, they are a place at your favourite bar, they are joy and love and passion and so much more. His kisses are like traveling the entire galaxy in a few seconds. They’re him, and that’s the best of all.

 

“Shall we begin, Juno?” he asked as he pushed play on the remote. The Mr Mulbright’s Murders tune played loudly through my tv’s crappy speakers.  
“That’s one,” Nureyev said as he poured a shot for us both. He was right. Mx Kingsly raises an eyebrow in the opening of the show.  
“And another one.” The culprit was Ms Hamasaki this time. Another shot.  
“Oh dear, another one!” The station’s cat.  
“I’m beginning to think this is gonna be a long night,” I said, attempting to swallow my third shot.  
“And it’s only just begun!” A sly smile and a kiss smelling of gin.

 

**_God, I love him._ **

 

We barely got through one episode before the bottle was empty. I don’t know how, but Nureyev pulled out another one, and we watched the second episode. By the end, we were just about as drunk as a recently fired sailor. I was huddled up on his lap, his arms around me. I felt vulnerable and emotional. The alcohol. I always get like that. That or angry, depends on the company. Nureyev however, was a respectable drunk. For that matter, he didn’t even seem to be drunk at all. He just combed his long fingers through my short hair and kissed me on every speck of skin not covered by fabrics. Okay, so maybe he was even more loving than usual. Didn’t even know that was possible.

Episode two ended and I was nearly falling asleep on his lap. He kissed my nose and picked me up. First time he managed. Maybe that’s because he was drunk and not mortally wounded. Who knew. He carried me to bed and joined me, not bothering to take off his clothes.

 

“Juno?”

“Yes?”  
“I’ve never loved any person but you.”  
“You’re an idiot, Peter.”


End file.
